The inventive concept herein relates to a bonding apparatus and methods of bonding a component on substrate using the apparatus, and more particularly, to a bonding apparatus configured to bond a component to a substrate by compressing the component and a method of bonding a component to a substrate using the bonding apparatus.
Since a flexible display including a flexible substrate can be easily carried and handled without being limited by the rigidity of a conventional display screen, its scope of use is gradually expanding to portable communication device such as an electronic paper.
While the flexibility of a flexible display substrate is often a useful property, the flexible characteristic may be a disadvantage when manufacturing the flexible display. For example, the flexible substrate including a plastic material may be more susceptible to damage during manufacturing, for example from heat exposure or an external force. Thus, manufacturing methods that are tailored to the properties of a flexible display continue to be researched.